Unrequited Love
by Kim Moon
Summary: An unexpected business meeting changes Relena's life forever...
1. This is only the beginning

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! Just thought of another story and hope to surprise you!_

**I don't own Gundam Wing. **

Chapter 1

Rain continued to pour over New Port City. It's raindrops patting loudly on the glass window. Slowly looking over to her right at the falling raindrops that cascaded down her vass window, Relena let out a long sigh. Leaning back on her office chair she looked at her left hand and stared at the ring that now nestled on her finger. It's bright silver band shined with a diamond at its core. Tears began to form as she let herself recollect the events that had transpired a week before.

**(1 week ago)**

"Why exactly are we here?" Relena questioned her attorney who was also summoned for an important meeting with her father and company's business partners. "I believe it is best that we allow your _father_ to explain Miss Darlian." replied her attorney as they both exited the elevator. They were both greeted by a woman who waited by the door. "Good Morning Miss Darlian and Mr. Logan. Please this way." They both nodded in reply and followed after her. "They await your arrival." The woman said as she opened the door.

Once inside Relena scanned the room with a serious look on her face. Her father was seated right next to her fellow business partner's son Heero Yuy whom she had only met once before. But knew his reputation as a wealthy playboy. "AH! Miss Darlian, please have a seat." Mr. Yuy the CEO of Wing Enterprises motioned her and her attorney to sit at the vacant office chairs that circled a big oak conference table. Pulling out the closest chair to her Relena sat down and waited for whatever important discussion needed to take place.

"Relena, as you know merging our company together with Wing Enterprises we will become a powerhouse. We have an array of competition with other companies. But we simply cannot state that we will merging for no apparent reason without it hurting our ledgers and taxes. Given our economy it's only natural that businesses such as ours compress their assets together." Relena's father began and continued his discussion.

"Mr.Yuy and I have decided to take this into a more legal approach to avoid any questions or internal investigation. We believe that a union or marriage between you, Relena Darlian of Unified Communications and you Heero Yuy of Wing Enterprises would be the best if not legal solution." Relena's father concluded.

Heero looked at Relena intently from across the table. He didn't realize that the outcome of this meeting would mean that they both would have to sacrifice a great deal for the better of their companies. "Is this what want you me to do for the sake of your company, father?" Relena asked with a blank expression. Heero's brows furrowed. He didn't expect her to ask such a question but waited for her rebuttal.

"It is for the sake of both your futures and also the expansion of our companies, Relena. I would not ask my only daughter to marry in such haste if it weren't important. I am not getting any younger, I have to know that you will be taken care of as well as the empire I've built from the ground up." Her father said calmly waiting for Relena to reply. "Would you give Heero and I some time to talk things over? I believe given that we both are sacrificing a great deal. I'd like to speak with Heero alone please." Relena said and she casted her eyes downward to her lap.

"Very well." Relena's father said as he stood up. Relena's father and her attorney exited the conference room. Mr.Yuy stood up from his chair and gave a brief smile at his son and walked out the door. Heero stood up from his chair and walked over to where Relena sat. She didn't acknowledge him as he pulled out the chair next to her. Her eyes remained at her clasped hands on her lap.

She was the first to speak with a low voice. "Heero, is this really happening? How could they ask this of us? We've only met once and we know nothing about each other. We aren't even in **_love_**." Heero looked at the effect that the news had come to Relena. To him the solution was nothing to him, it's just marriage. His father stated he had to marry for the company's best interest. He simply had to accept whatever fate had given him. "We may not be in love Relena, but I can promise you that I will fulfill my duties as your husband and help lead our company. It will be ours one day. I don't want to be a complete stranger to you. I'll do my best to get to know you better. I too don't know how this will work out. I'm doing this for my father and his company." Heero said calmly.

"So that means you've already decided to marry me and agree to their terms of this solution? Heero, this is a serious matter. How can you remain calm and collected as if your future isn't being chosen for you? You do realize that you have a reputation to uphold? How can you marry someone like me? Don't think I haven't seen the women you've dated. It's all over the magazines. Heck, you walking out of the car with a new woman all the time is all over the news. I am nothing compared to them. Just look at me." Relena looked at him with teary eyes her voice beginning to crack.

Letting out a sigh Heero knew that was coming. Surely he had dated a few women, he just never found the right one. There was always something missing and he wasn't quite content. He just couldn't figure it out. "Listen Relena, if you don't want to agree to this then by all means explain it to our fathers. You and I are about the same age. I'm not exactly certain of what you really think of me. But I can tell you this. I promise I won't hurt you Relena. I'll take good care of you and respect you if that's what you're concerned about." Heero said as he stood up from his chair. "You're right, you are in no comparison to those women I have dated. You are far more sophisticated, smart and beautiful if I might add." Heero continued taking a glance at her direction.

"Heero, this isn't how I wanted to get married. I wanted to meet someone and get to know him. Fall in love and maybe he'll propose to me. Have a grand wedding and we'll live happily ever after. That's what I hoped for Heero. This is just too much for me to handle. You can't possibly agree to this Heero." Relena said as she watched him walk over to the window with his hands in his pockets.

He slightly nodded to her statement letting her know he was listening. What she had just stated was every woman's dream and he clearly understood. This was one thing that would be taken away from her. "Relena, I will ask you this then. Will you marry me for the sake of our fathers, for the sake of our company, and for the sake of our future? We may not love each other. But we can take it one day at a time. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do except this." Heero asked as he still looked out the window.

Relena shook her head slightly. This couldn't be happening she thought. Her father was right about one thing though. He wasn't getting any younger which made her think. With her father being the only parent she had left there was no other way.

Summoning the courage she stood up from her chair to join Heero at his side by the window. "I don't really have a choice. Do I Heero?" She asked in a whisper. "You do have a choice Relena. But what will it be?" Heero asked waiting for the verdict. She nodded her head slowly and answered with a small smile. "Yes. I will marry you Heero Yuy. I will try my best to be a good wife to you."

Heero nodded in agreement, somewhat relieved and content with her answer. Without thinking Heero removed his right hand from his pocket to gently take Relena's left hand. He gave her hand a slight squeeze and offered her brief smile. "Thank you, Relena. I'll let our fathers know and your attorney." Heero said as he let her hand go. Heero excused himself to summon her father, his father and her attorney back to the office.

Relena's father entered the office and realize Relena's back was faced to them as they all entered. She stood facing the window just as Heero had left her. He felt ashamed to ask this of his daughter but was adamant this was the right thing to do.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Mr. Yuy had asked with a smile and joyous voice. "Yes father, Relena has agreed." Heero said with a blank expression. He couldn't help but glance at Relena's form. "That's wonderful news! Now Mr. Logan I need you to create a draft for legal documentation." Relena's father said. He was indeed relieved but something tugged on his chest at the sight of his daughter. His smile faded and went back to discussing matters with her attorney.

"Son, we'll take matters into our own hands. We will plan everything. Have you decided on a date yet? Let's keep it simple. We aren't going to make this public yet anyway. Give it a few months or so. You both need to settle in and make a few arrangements here and there. What do you think Heero?" Mr. Yuy asked Heero as he began typing away on his laptop.

"We'll be married in five days father. We'll keep it simple, but I'd like Relena's input on how she wants things." Heero replied as he looked at Relena. He knew she wouldn't have anything else to say. She already made up her mind. As soon as she heard Heero's reply Relena closed her eyes and finally let the tears fall from her face.


	2. Let's try to make this work

I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 2

It was the sound of a power drill whirring that brought Relena out of her trance. She blinked her eyes a few times before shaking her head and standing up from her chair. Walking towards her office door the sound became even louder. Curiously she turned the knob slowly and peered outside. "Oh! I'm sorry for bothering you Ma'am. I apologize if my work was too loud." said Anton her maintenance worker. He had been working for her father's company since it first operated.

Giving him a small smile of reassurance Relena opened the door fully and stepped outside. "Its quite alright Anton. What are you doing?" Relena asked. "I'm changing your name plate outside your office, the work order came in this morning. I do believe a congratulations is in order." Anton replied with a big smile on his face. He continued his work by wiping the new brass plate on the wall. "We'll, I'm done here Miss Relena. Oh! I'm sorry. Mrs. Yuy. Have a great day." Anton corrected himself as he grabbed his tool bag and headed down the hallway.

She watched him disappear down the hallway before looking at the new name plate on the wall. Taking her delicate fingers she traced her name. "**Relena D. Yuy, CEO**" She whispered to herself. 'That's what they'll be addressing me as now.' She thought. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there until a voice caught her attention. "Relena? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" asked Heero with a concerned look on his face. Turning to face him completely, Relena shook her head slightly. Heero was clad in a navy blue business suit carrying a few files in his arms.

"I'm okay Heero." She waved her hands to assure him but he heard the slight sadness in her voice . He nodded and gave her a smile. He then glanced at the wall where her attention was the whole time. Her name plate had been changed quite sooner than expected. His title was just changed too, but Relena's last name and her title had changed. His brows furrowed and he looked at her direction. As he was about to say something Relena immediately walked pass him to enter her office.

Heero followed right after her and set the files at a nearby table. He watched as Relena pulled out her office chair and took a seat. She then propped her elbows on the desk, interlaced her fingers and rested her forehead as if praying. Her wedding ring in plain sight Heero then smiled. "Relena?" He said as he sat on a chair across her desk. "Um..Relena?" He called out again hoping for an answer. Seeing she wasn't in the mood to talk he stood up. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Relena. We can talk later. " Heero said giving her much needed time and space.

"No, Heero I'm sorry please stay. I'm just not feeling well today." Relena replied as she brought her head up to look at him. She sighed and smiled to offer him a little ease. "Do you feel like going home? Get some rest. I can continue your work if you'd like, but I'm sure it can wait tomorrow Relena." Heero said very concerned as he looked her tired face. "No no Heero. You and I both know that I can't just leave when there's work to be done. I'm not about to slack off." Relena replied with a little sarcasm.

Heero stood up from his chair and walked behind Relena's desk to lean on the edge and crossed his arms across his chest. Relena looked at him with confusion waiting for him to speak. Heero turned to face her. "I know this is all new to you Relena. It is for me too. I told you that it would take time for the both of us to adjust. Whether it's the load of work and responsibilities we both carry now to publicly displaying our union as husband and wife. I made great promises to you Relena and I meant each one. You may not love me, but I will learn to love you with time." Heero said calmly.

Relena scoffed. "Love? Do you know what love is Heero? This was all for business remember? You're willing to learn to love a stranger like me? Heero I too made promises to you on our wedding day and I..." "Yes and I do hope you'll fulfill your promises to me Relena. You're not a stranger to me anymore. You are my wife and I hope you can stop doubting me now." Heero cut in as Relena began. She was taken aback by his comment. "I don't like arguing, especially with you. Maybe to you all of this is just a business agreement, but I want this to work between us Relena. Don't you?" Heero asked.

She casted her eyes downward. It felt like she was being scolded like a child. Seeing he wouldn't be getting an answer sooner Heero stood up and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before retrieving his files and exiting her office. A feeling of guilt crept up to her as she watched him leave. She was surprised with his small display of affection, but what kept her thinking was his last words. "I want this to work between us Relena. Don't you?"

"Oh, how will this work Heero?" She asked quietly. Time had passed and the rays of the sun setting illuminated her office giving her the hint. It was time to head home. Grabbing her suitcase she filled it with important reports and proposals that she will just have continue at home. Fishing out the keys from her small pocket she locked her office door. A figure to her left caught her attention and she gasped. She was more than just surprised to see Heero leaning against the wall with his arms crossed waiting outside her office.

"Uh...Heero?" was all she said. He approached her slowly and took her suitcase from her grasp. "Hn... ready to go home?" He asked. She gave him a small smile and a quick nod. Heero offered his arm in which she took with a little hesitation. They walked down the hallway together and entered the elevator. "Heero I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't want to complicate things. It's just a little too much for me right now... I hope you understand." Relena said hoping it would ease things between them. He nodded in acknowledgment. The elevator gave off a ping sound indicating they reached the lobby.

As they both exited the elevator, they noticed all the stares and whispers directed at them. Heero shook his head and continued walking pulling Relena along with him. It caught the attention of a very grim man. "Hmm... interesting. All this commotion for Darlian's daughter. Though, what is she doing with Yuy's son?" said Mr. Cohen. He managed most of the properities owned by Mr.Darlian. He was suspicious as to what meeting had transpired between Yuy's son and Darlian's daughter. He knew that the Yuy's have always been interested in merging their company together with the Darlian's. He had always been against it, more of personal reason.

As they made their way to the large glass double doors where men suited in black waited for them. A sleek black sports utility vehicle pulled into view. As the door was pulled opened, Heero motioned for Relena to enter in which she did. Heero then walked behind the vehicle to enter on the opposite side to sit next to Relena.

The driver looked at the rear view mirror waiting for confirmation. "Ready to go home Relena?" Heero asked. "Yes. Thank you." She replied. Heero nodded at their driver who also nodded in acknowledgment. The drive home was a quiet one. This would be the first time they rode together on the way home. They would usually take separate cars when heading to and from work. One would come home later than the other. Tonight was different they were coming home together.

Mr. Cohen stood by the glass double doors watching as the two young people leave. "Whatever they have going on I will find out and put an end to it. I would be placed in a different department and my pay wouldn't be the same. Eh, not to mention the south properities that I control for extra income. Which they know nothing about." Mr. Cohen said as he fished out his cell phone to make a call.

They finally reached their home as the tall iron gates came into view. As the vehicle pulled up to the front steps of their home Heero was surprised to see that Relena had fallen asleep. He exited the car and made his way to open her door. "Its alright I'll take her upstairs no need to wake her." Heero told Pagan their butler who gave him a questioning look. Pagan was about to open the car door but stopped as soon as he saw Heero. Carefully Heero carried Relena out of the car and made his way upstairs to their bedroom.

Relena began to stir in his arms and he slowly deposited her on their shared bed. Heero removed her heels and adjusted her legs underneath the covers. It was a long day for both of them. He decided that he'd skip dinner til Relena woke up. An hour later he felt his eyes begin to put weight. Shaking his head Heero felt it would be better to call it a night and get some rest. After a hot shower Heero exited the bathroom dressed in just a shirt a pair of boxer shorts. He then climbed in on the opposite side of the bed pulling the covers halfway up his body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes awaiting sleep to overcome him.

Heero felt Relena stir multiple times which made it quite difficult for him to sleep. He softly tapped her shoulder to try and wake her. "Relena. Relena are you okay?" He said softly. Relena turned around and he expected her to be awake but her eyes were closed. She then began to mumble in her sleep. Heero was curious as to what she was saying and moved in closer. He brought his ear down to her face and waited. "Mmm..." She mumbled as she opened her eyes slightly. Heero's eyes furrowed. "Relena?" He said. "Mmm... Heero? Oh..Heero. Goodnight..." She said smiling and falling back asleep.

Smiling to himself he kissed the top of her forehead. "Goodnight Relena..."


End file.
